Detection and identification of biological substances in tissue samples is used for the diagnosis, prognosis, and monitoring of diseases. Efficient identification of biological substances aids in devising effective treatment strategies.
Most of the current diagnostic techniques involve invasive procedures for the removal of tissue samples. Hence, there is need for the development of minimally invasive procedures for biological sample retrieval.
The present invention provides methods for detection of biological substances, diagnosis of diseases based on this detection and methods for treatment of the diseases after the diagnosis.